


Ineffable Inktober Day 7: Outfit of the Day

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Inktober 2019 [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Clothing, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Teasing, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley changes up his wardrobe hoping to get Aziraphale's attention.Updated with Art byPoorlyFormed! Found below :)





	Ineffable Inktober Day 7: Outfit of the Day

**Crowley’s Clothing Diary and Experiment**

****

**Monday**: Control test. Black jeans, black shirt, black vest, black jacket, silver scarf. Black boxers, black socks, black boots.  
**Result**: Angel made no comment, unsuccessful test.

**Tuesday**: Black jeans, off-black shirt, black vest, black jacket, silver scarf. Black boxers, black socks, black boots.  
**Result**: Angel made no comment, unsuccessful test.

**Wednesday**: _Wish I'd never suggested spelling Wednesday like that, looks terrible._ ... Black trousers, off-black button up - top buttons open, black vest, black jacket, silver scarf. Black boxer briefs, black socks, black boots.  
**Result**: Angel asked if I was warm, pointed to buttons. Progress made.

**Thursday**: Black trousers, off-black button up - additional button open, black jacket, silver scarf. Black boxer briefs, black socks, black boots.  
**Result**: Angel asked if I was trying to influence fashion again. Progress questionable.

**Friday**: Black trousers, off-black button up - three total buttons open, black jacket, silver scarf. Black bikinis, black socks, black boots.  
**Result**: Angel blushed while sneaking glances at my chest hair, no comments. Definite progress.

**Saturday**: Black trousers (tighter), off-black button up - three total buttons open - sleeves rolled one time, silver scarf. Black bikinis, black socks, black boots.  
**Result**: Angel lost train of thought many times, asked if bookshop was too hot. Fantastic progress.

**Sunday**: Black trousers (tighter), off-black button up - three total buttons open - sleeves rolled to elbows, silver scarf. Black bikinis, black socks, black boots.  
**Result**: Angel flustered, said I look 'lovely', made mess when he didn't eat ice cream fast enough, caught staring many times. Really good progress.

**Monday**: Taking it up a notch. Black skirt (swishy, above knee), sleeveless high neck top (covering chest hair), silver scarf. Black bikinis, black stockings, black knee high boots.  
**Result**: Angel appeared interested, then flustered, purposely buried himself in a book. Progress unclear.

**Tuesday**: Black skirt (swishy, mid thigh), V-neck buttoned top (chest hair showing again), silver scarf. Black bikinis, red thigh-highs, black knee high boots.  
**Result**: Angel grabbed me by scarf pulled me down, growled 'fine, you win', kissed me. Experiment successful.

~~~~~

"I told you you were still temptable, Angel." Crowley was enjoying the attention, it had been over a week of Aziraphale trying not to give in.

"Fine, you were right, Crowley. You haven’t lost your touch, your charms are irresistible.” Aziraphale took Crowley’s top off and tossed it to the sofa as he kissed and lightly bit Crowley’s throat and chest.

“Charms being my fantastic body?” Crowley growled as Aziraphale’s hands slid up the back of his thighs and squeezed his backside.

“You are stunning, and very desirable, my dear. I enjoyed every change you made, a great deal.” Aziraphale was removing Crowley’s bikinis.

“Did you? I wasn’t sure.” Crowley ran his fingers through Aziraphale’s hair as he went to his knees, helping Crowley step out of the panties.

“I enjoyed it very much. Sunday evening, it was torturous waiting for you to leave for the night, I desperately wanted to, how do you say it? Have a wank?” Aziraphale was bringing his hands under the skirt as Crowley moved the angel’s teacup and leaned back on his desk.

“Did you, Angel? You indulged while thinking about me?” Crowley coyly dragged his fingertips down the middle of his chest as he looked down at Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale looked up earnestly as he began touching Crowley under the skirt. “I did, my dear. You are stunning. I was hoping I could take the edge off, but it made it much more difficult yesterday. I could barely look at you at all.”

Crowley hissed as the angel began stroking him, his head thrown back. “I noticed. How interesting could Le Ménage be. Really? French housework from turn of the century? You weren’t even flipping pages.” He moaned as Aziraphale gave him a squeeze.

“Would you have been focused on anything other than you, love?” Aziraphale smiled. He leaned forward and licked up Crowley’s cock, placed an open kiss on the tip, and sucked him deep into his mouth. 

The demon breathed low, "Nope, that was the point." He huffed out a small laugh that turned into a moan as Aziraphale began slowly fingering him open with wished-slick fingers while bobbing up and down on his cock. It wasn't long before Aziraphale deemed his lover ready and stood up unbuckling his belt. He kissed his demon passionately before turning him around. Crowley held himself upright, with a sly smile tossed over his shoulder watching Aziraphale stroke himself slick. "Want something, Angel?"

"Do bend over, darling. I'd hate to have to take myself in hand and spend on your lovely skirt. Especially when there is a perfect, prepared bottom begging to be filled in front of me." The angel caressed and lightly scratched the curve of his backside.

Crowley's breath hitched and he rested his head on his elbows, leaning over the desk. His angel may have formal speech in every situation, but his dirty talk was unbelievably titillating to Crowley. He felt Aziraphale move his skirt up a bit and caress his cheeks. "Spread your legs a bit more, Demon, the heels on your boots have me at a disadvantage I'm afraid."

Crowley huffed another small laugh. Who but his angel could talk like that and make it sound sexy? The demon moaned loudly as his lover breached him, took a beat, and then slid home, nestling their hips together. 

"You look so lovely in your skirts, dear. Showing your long legs off. You are so very pretty when you play with your wardrobe a bit." He began thrusting, holding Crowley's hips. "So very pretty. The tops of your stockings today would have distracted even the best of men."

Crowley began squeezing and pulling on himself, the angel was going hard, and he was not going to be left behind. He was gasping through his words, Aziraphale was putting so much strength into thrusting. "Do you ... think so? Angel ... please, I ... "

Aziraphale reached up and took Crowley’s hair in hand, giving a pull as he continued thrusting powerfully. “So pretty, Crowley, your hair … _(he gave a tug as punctuation)_ … Your lovely chest … _(he drew a hand up through the hair on his chest before pinching his nipple)_ … My Demon, tempting the block, looking oh, so pretty.” 

Crowley nodded, gasping, keening. He was pushing back onto Aziraphale now, jerking himself quickly. “‘M’pretty? Angel, please … close? M’ going to … ” He wound his free hand under Aziraphale’s, twining their fingers together in his hair.

“Such pretty sounds you make for me, as well … Yes, love, come with me … “ 

A demon and an angel, holding each other, gasping the other's name, shuddering, coming together, grasping at each other as they come down from the orgasmic high, sliding to the floor in a graceful embrace, kissing, whispering endearments.

"You liked the skirt then? Tell me I'm pretty again?" The demon grinned.

"My dear, I liked how you were acting. The wrapping is garnish on top of everything you are underneath. And yes, love. You are _very_ pretty."

**Author's Note:**

>   
Now with amazing art from PoorlyFormed :D  

> 
> Not sure if this actually earns the E rating, or if it would work as M, so I went with the safe option. I apologize if it didn't come up to expectation! 
> 
> Day 7 of the Ineffable Inktober list. I know, I'm behind ... like way behind. But Eventually, I'll have all 31 done. Thank you for reading!


End file.
